


who cares about the law when im with you

by gaymes (sevenbraincells)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: :D, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, im literally begging, please give me prompts and/or ships to write for, that's it that's the tag, they're in luv bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/gaymes
Summary: "Isn't this, like, illegal?""Probably," Willie said with a smirk."Just probably? Who are you and what have you done with my Willie?"
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	who cares about the law when im with you

"Isn't this, like, illegal?" 

"Probably," Willie said with a smirk. 

"Just probably? Who are you and what have you done with my Willie?" 

Willie had been about to fake laugh, with a witty response in hand, but he saw Alex's smile and couldn't keep his own from finding its way onto his face. 

"Very funny," Willie said, though he was still smiling. 

"I am, aren't I?" 

"Yeah," Willie said, bumping his shoulder into Alex's. "now come on," 

Alex threw his head up and sighed, "seriously?"

"Yeah man,"

"I hate you." 

"No you don't," Willie pointed out. "You love me and you know it," 

Willie just grabbed onto Alex's hand with a smile before Alex could say - or even think - anything. 

It was a whole minute before Alex whispered "I do," to himself. 


End file.
